Most computer systems allow peripheral devices, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, to be plugged in or otherwise connected to the computer system. USB devices can include audio, printer, mass storage, video, imaging, security devices, medical devices, and so on. Currently, no web browser-agnostic solution exists for controlling, communicating with, or interacting with these devices. Traditional control applications for peripheral devices typically include a GUI to control the device. However, this type of solution is incompatible with web browser-based solutions. A web browser-agnostic solution is desirable because of the ubiquity of web browsers and the consistent look and feel of browser-based user interaction.
However, web browsers typically execute on a user machine under strict security. This strict security is for obvious reasons, as users can interact with any number of malevolent actors or malicious content through the Internet. As a result, access to local system resources such as connected USB devices is typically restricted.
In addition, it is difficult for web servers to determine which web browser and which device manager are on the same computer due to web browser security wrappers. Techniques to determine common computing environments exist (such as by utilizing fingerprinting libraries), but are often inaccurate. For example, fingerprints from a web browser and another local application executing on the same computer have been incorrectly identified as executing on different computers with existing fingerprinting solutions.
Further, new web browsers are more focused on security than previous versions. As a result, many web browsers are restricted from accessing local computer resources, such as coupled peripheral devices. However, web browsers are now ubiquitous on computing devices. Further, in many environments, such as hospitals, only certain (restrictive and peripheral device-disabled) web browsers are allowed, thus requiring solutions for accessing local computer resources from any web browser.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for controlling, communicating with, and interacting with local system resources through a web browser.